DDR FMA STYLE!
by DoUbLe-ShOrT-sTaCk-PaNcAkE
Summary: First story. Be nice. Title says it all.
1. An unusual assignment

DDR...FMA STYLE!

By: DoUbLe ShOrT sTaCk iCe CrEaM pArTy

A/N: Hey! _Hiya!_ This is a mix between crazydbzfan87 and Kaioshinslover613 _(SHE'S MY SISTER!)_ if it's slanted like _this_ it's ME! Crazydbzfan87 talking and if it's normal _(boring print)_ like 'this' then it's Kaioshinslover613. Kay, this is our first fic together _(not really)_ so, enjoy! ...--; (Slanted print is called italic, stupid) _(Shut up jerk! You just HAVE to make me look stupid! Even on the internet!) Marches out of room angrily!_...Ok...enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING! (If I owned Alex...) _(You're weird.)_ (SHUT UP!)

Chapter 1 An unusual assignment

Our story begins..._(That's dumb! Everybody uses that!)_ (SHUT UP! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN YOU WRITE SOMETHING!) _( :P)_

Sorry about that folks.

As I was saying, our story begins in Colonel Mustang's office.

He is reading a letter he just got from Fuhrer President King Bradley.

His eyebrow twitches as he reads the mission out loud to himself, "Play Dance Dance Revolution at Colonel Mustang's home."

He hoped to God that nobody else got the letter.

He went home and went to sleep, completely forgetting about the ridiculous mission that was to take place the next day.

_But his peaceful sleep was cut short by the doorbell ringing. (Hey there! Listen real quick, for me, since everything's already italic, underlined will be thinking!)_

_He grumbled as he put on slippers and went to anser the door._

_To his shock Ed and Al were at his door._

_Al waved "Good morning Colonel."_

_Ed looked annoyed "The stupid letter didn't tell us what time we had to show up for this 'mission'. Al didn't want to be late so, here we are."_

_Al turned "Aw, come on brother, it should be fun!"_

_For a moment, Roy was completely confused._

_He stared at the two as if they were insane._

_Al chuckled "I know, I'm not part of the military, but Ed refused to come alone."_

_Ed rolled his eyes "If I have to embarrass myself, I'd rather you did to."_

_Roy was still in the dark._

_"So, do you need any help putting up the mats or do you have it all set?" Al asked._

_Suddenly he remembered, "Oh no...Edward, who else got the letter?"_

_Ed scoffed "How the hell should I know? Can we just get this over with so we can get to the REAL mission?"_

_Roy sighed and rather reluctantly let them in._

_Al helped set up the mats and hooked it to the Playstation2 _(Say what you will but PLAYSTAION2 KICKS ASS!) _(Thank you KL613)_

_Ed sighed "Ok, so who goes first?"_

_Roy shrugged "How'd ya expect me to know ya little twerp?" he thought._

_Al put a finger under his chin._

_"Hm...well, it's hard to say, maybe we should wait until everyone who's gonna come is here!" he said._

_Ed shrugged "Whatever."_

_It was quiet for a long time._

_"...Hey Colonel, got any food or somethin'?" Ed asked._

_Roy silently walked to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of chips._

_He passed them roughly to Ed, but before he could say anything about it, the doorbell rang again._

Roy groaned inwardly as he walked over to answer the door.

There stood Riza Hawkeye.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, I assume you got the same letter...either that or you're finally giving in to my charms. Can't say I blame you though."

He walked back into the den with Hawkeye behind him and a handprint on his face.

_Ed stood up and solutied "Lieutenant Hawkeye..."_

_She nodded "Edward...Alphonse..."_

_There was an uncomfortable silents for a while._

_Roy was all to glad to get up and answer the door._

_At the door were Breda, Furey, Falman and Havoc._

_Furey bowed slightly "Colonel Mustang. Sorry sir, hope we're not to early."_

_Roy sighed "Nope, come on in."_

_They all sat down._

_Again, it returned to silence._

_Havoc cleared his throat "So...anyone else coming?"_

_Roy shurgged "Dunno, you know who else got the letters?"_

_Falman shook his head "No sir."_

_Again, quiet._

_"...So...Lieutenant Hawkeye, how's the puppy?" Furey asked._

_Hawkeye smiled "Black Hayate, is fine. He's really learning fast."_

_They both talked about the dog and that was the only sorrce of noise until the doorbell rang once more._

_Roy got up and got the door._

_Hughes smiled "Hey Roy. Long time no see."_

_Roy nodded "Yes, how have you been?"_

_(A/N: Uh-oh...)_

_"Oh fine...BUT! You've gotta see these pictures! See, Elisia's gotten sooo big! I swear, it won't be long till she's able to ride a two wheel bike! Why actually just last week-blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah-"_

_Roy was trapped!_

_He couldn't just walk away from his guest!...or could he?_

_Nah, to rude for even him._

_He was trapped for about 30 minutes before someone else came up the drive._

_Roy gasped "Oh, thank you God! Er...ahem I mean, Hughes why don't you go inside, you're kind of blocking the door."_

_"Hmph! If you wanted me to stop talking you should've just said so!" he pouted, but went inside all the same._

_Roy sighed and shook his head "I've been trying for the past half hour!"_

Roy knew who it was so he closed the door and told Ed to answer it when the doorbell rang.

Ed raised an eyebrow and got up.

"Lazy bastard colonel..."Ed thought.

He opened the door and..."AAAAAHHH!"

Al stood up "Brother?"

He rushed to the door "Brother are you-"

He didn't need to finish his sentence.

Ed was being squeezed to death by Armstrong.

Once Ed was free from his grasp, they all walked inside.

Ed marched up to Mustang, hair messed up and all "You bastard..."

Mustang shrugged "So, is everyone here? I don't know who else got the letter."

"Yes, everyone is here." Armstrong said.

"Well...how should we do this?" Al asked.

End chapter!

A/N: Well! That's chapter 1. Let us know what you think or I'll be sad. _Me to! But you must know, flamers will be put in our fireplace to keep the house warm!_

Stupid! We're in Arizona! It's hot enough! They'll be used to cook s'mores. Besides, we don't have a fireplace. _Whatever, you guys review and we'll update kay? Cool, ta-ta!_ Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 DDR Tournament

DDR...FMA STYLE!

By: DoUbLe-ShOrT-sTaCk-PaNcAkE

Chapter 2 DDR Tounament

A/N: _Helloooo! Blah,blah,blah! I doubt any of you acutally READ the author's note so I don't really care what I write. _Yeah, what she said. READ NOW!

They were... _(Drinking tea!)_ (...trying to figure out what to do.) _(They could be drinking tea at the same time!)_

They were trying to figure out what to do **while** drinking tea. _(Yay!)_

_Furey stood up and suggested, "How about we have it in a tournament, like the Tenka'ichi Budokai." (That's 'Strongest Under the Heavens' for those of you who don't watch DB/Z/GT...DRAGON BALL Z ROCKS!)_ (--;)

Everyone thought about it and agreed to it.

"Ok, so how are we going to decide who goes against who?" Hughes asked.

It returned to quiet.

"Hn...well...Oh, maybe we can put numbers in a hat or something." Breda suggested.

"We could use this." Ed said, taking off Al's head.

Al put his hands over where his head was "But brother, then I'll know who goes against who, that's not fair!"

Ed put his head back "Oh yeah."

"...Or, we could use a hat or something..." Breda said again.

Roy sighed and stood up "Hold on, I've got a big bowl in the kitchen."

While he was gone, Hawkeye put the numbers 1-10 on 10 pieces of paper.

He came back and placed the bowl on the table "Ok..."

Hawkeye put the paper in the bowl and shook it.

Ed and Al went first.

Al drew 1.

Ed drew 2.

Armstrong had made a chart and wrote Ed and Al's names.

Then Furey went and drew 6.

Mustang went and drew 3.

Then Hawkeye went and drew 4.

Havoc went and drew 8.

Then Hughes went and drew 10.

Armstrong went and drew 9.

Then Breda went and drew 5.

Falman didn't have to go because only one number was left… _(…11?)_ **(…7 YOU MORON!)**

End of chapter!

A/N: Welp…that's it! Chapter 3 will come when you review.Sorry for not saying which DDR it is.It's DDR Max for PS2._Bye!_


End file.
